


One Night Stand

by EdmondJames_Dantes



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Gay Sex, Grinding, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-03-20 04:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18985507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdmondJames_Dantes/pseuds/EdmondJames_Dantes
Summary: Tony knows he's looking in all the wrong places, but he's run out of right places to look.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 **Dimitri:** I have too many nosy neighbours, can you host?

 **Jeff:** No, I have unexpected guests often, but I can travel. Maybe a motel room?

 **Dimitri:** That works for me, there's a few close by. Do you want me to book a room?

 **Jeff:** Yeah, do it, I can meet you there, I can't wait to suck your cock. Just send me the address.  Wait, what do you look like? I don't want to hit up the wrong guy.

 **Dimitri:** Tall-ish, brown hair, average build but a nice face. Blue t-shirt, brown leather jacket.  I'll message you the room number and you can come right up. I'm looking forward to your mouth on me. What about you? What do you look like?

 **Jeff:** Grey hair, otherwise pretty much same as you. White t-shirt, black woollen coat.  You're probably better looking, I'm coming up on 65yrs.

 **Dimitri:** No worries. I read your profile, you read mine right? I'm looking for a daddy.

 **Jeff:** I was a bit confused. Not sure you want to call me that in bed or if you meant the sort of beer gut dad body type.

 **Dimitri:** Bit of both. I won't call you that if you don't like it though.

 **Jeff:** There's only one guy I'd let away with that and he's straight.

**Dimitri:**

**Jeff:** Sorry. Too much?

 **Dimitri:** We're all on this app because we're lonely or can't get what we want elsewhere. I get it. Give me a moment to book the room and I'll get back to you.

 

 

Tony looks at his phone again, thumb scrolling back up to the dick pics he and Jeff had exchanged after the usual _Hey, how you doing tonight_. Jeff has a nice dick, an enthusiastic hard and thick cock lying on his stomach, salt and pepper curls trimmed neatly at his root and balls. It's a dick that Tony would be happy to have in his hand and jerk off or maybe suck if it looks that good in person, but the reason Tony chose Jeff is because the man had said that he's not interested in anal fucking tonight.

Tony wants to get laid, with a man, but he's not willing to be fucked by some random he's met on a gay chat app, and he's not sure if he's willing to be inside another man. Condom or no, that feels like an intimacy he'd like to reserve for someone he actually cares for, as unlikely as he is to find that on this app.

He's done this three times so far, had good sex and bad, and the most important thing he's learned is to enforce his own boundaries. At first he was worried of being over-powered and raped, despite his strength and all his training as a federal agent, but while that's still a fear, now mostly he fears that he'll cross his own limits of comfort in trying to get something that seems more and more out of reach with every one night stand. Affection seems rare and mostly not thought of, by the few men he's had sex with so far.

His knee jiggles up and down, impatient and nervous, as he sits on the edge of the bed. Tony swallows and looks at the motel room door. Jeff's running a little late. Tony can't help but think that's a bad sign.

He flinches when a hard knock raps on the door.

Tony breathes out slowly, trying to calm his nerves and running a hand through his hair, and walks to the door. Years of caution has him checking through the peep-hole but what he sees has him fumbling with the lock and yanking the door open before he can even think.

"Gibbs!"

Leroy Jethro Gibbs blinks back at him. "Tony? What are you-"

Gibbs's eyes dart down and back up, and Tony has a half second of confusion before horrifying realisation dawns on the both of them.

Tony, blue t-shirt, brown leather jacket, waiting in the motel room of which only one other person had the door number. Dimitri _._

Gibbs, white t-shirt, black woollen coat, knocking on _this_ specific door. _Jeff._

Tony stares at Gibbs, terrified.

Gibbs stares back, eyes wide, and mouth fallen open.

There's blood rushing through Tony's ears, but as he registers the shock on Gibbs's face that mirrors his own, his thundering heart incrementally slows back down.

Tony forces himself to breathe and uses all his years of experience to gather his composure.  "This is probably a conversation we should have inside," he says quietly.

Gibbs lets out a ragged breath and nods.

Tony stands aside to let him in, barely controlling a flinch at the way Gibbs moves numbly. It feels like a fist around his heart to see Gibbs so shell-shocked.

Tony locks the door with regret and slowly turns to face Gibbs.

Gibbs has wrestled back some composure of his own and is staring at him with a deliberately blank face, giving nothing more away. "Why Dimitri?"

Tony purses his lips in surprise. He hadn't expected to ever have to explain that. "My mother liked Russian novels," he mutters and crosses his arms defensively. "It's my middle name."

It's one of his best kept secrets. A Russian middle name instead of Dominic like Senior's middle name. Tony comes by his love of languages from his mother and the books she would occasionally read aloud to him, the films she would take him to see. It's just that he has so little from his mom that he'd wanted to keep it to himself.

Yet, when confronted with needing a username on the gay chat app, Tony hadn't wanted absolutely everything to be a lie, when he already lies about so much. He'd thought, with both his sexuality and his middle name a secret, what was the harm in tying them together?

"I guess Jeff is because of Jethro, right?" forces out Tony, wanting to move on from talking about his own name.

Gibbs nods and shrugs. "Figured it'd be close enough in sound that I wouldn't hesitate when hearing it."

Tony nods back. It makes sense. Always keep as close to the truth as possible when telling a lie.

He bites his lip. "You won't tell anyone about me, will you?' asks Tony, wondering if it sounds as desperate to Gibbs as it does to his own ears.

Gibbs winces.

"Do you really think me that much of a bastard, Tony? Well, I guess I've earned it. But no, I won't tell anyone." Gibbs looks at him sadly.

A heart string tugs in Tony's chest. It hurts to see Gibbs unhappy, always has done. "You're not that much of a bastard," mumbles Tony, looking down.

Gibbs snorts in amusement. "I am. You've always been too good to me, Tony. And too good for me."

At that, Tony's head jerks up.

Gibbs is looking at him steadily, something intense brewing in his gaze. "You still want your cock sucked?" asks Gibbs with that teasing half grin of his, raising one eyebrow.

Tony blinks at him, taken aback. "Is that, still on offer?" he says hesitantly. Surely everything has changed, now that they know each other, now that  it has turned out that they _already_ knew each other.

"Yeah," says Gibbs and shrugs casually. "Only if you want."

Tony stares at him, Gibbs's words incongruous with Tony's entire definition of the man. "Do you do this a lot?" asks Tony, bewildered, trying to find an explanation that makes sense. Of all the men that Tony could have chosen on the app, how is _Leroy Jethro Gibbs_ the one he picked? How does Gibbs even have the app? The man's a dinosaur with technology.

But that same intensity that Tony can't unravel is suddenly back in Gibbs's gaze. "No," says Gibbs firmly, "I don't do this a lot, but if you still want to with me, now that you know who I am, then I want to with you."

Tony swallows hard and lets his heart dictate his decision.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as requested, I've written a little bit more of this story, getting thoroughly distracted from tidying up another piece that I'd said I would work on. Oh well. Though despite this being written on request, the first smut part of this chapter is probably the most self-indulgent piece of writing I've ever written in my life, so enjoy!
> 
> (If you happen to know me in RL, kindly hit the back button or I might never look you in the eye ever again.)

 

 

Arching up under Gibbs, Tony gets his feet flat on the bed and pushes up, rolling his hips against Gibbs's. Gibbs's rhythm stutters and he groans, their cocks and balls rubbing deliciously between them, and Tony grins into their kiss.

There's something good to be said for having sex like this.

Their cockheads, wet with pre-cum and spit, rub together, their shafts slide over each other, raw and straining, and Gibbs spreads his knees between Tony's, forcing Tony's thighs farther apart and pressing their bodies even closer together.

Tony whimpers with the added pressure to his cock, the slide of warm skin on his and the weight of Gibbs's body against his, comforting in its familiarity instead of trapping like the other men - complete strangers - that Tony's been with. Tony knows Gibbs's scent, has learned Gibbs's calloused hands over the years, and Gibbs's face and the broad shoulders are a reassuring shape - everything adds up to family and safety and knowing help's arrived.

 _Though help is a little more naked than usual,_ Tony acknowledges as Gibbs holds himself up on one elbow and cups Tony's cheek with his free hand, holding his face in place as they kiss softly, wetly, his tongue dipping into Tony's mouth.

Tony groans in pleasure, and Gibbs kisses along his jaw and sucks in his earlobe, grazing it with his teeth.

Breathing hard, Tony gets his hands on Gibbs's ass, grabbing a handful of each cheek, and he hooks his ankles over Gibbs's calves to better lock them together, bucking up to rut even harder against Gibbs.

Gibbs relinquishes his ear to groan, low and deep from his chest.

"Tony," rumbles Gibbs, grinding down hard and swivelling his hips in a tight circle, his dick rolling and digging into the hollow of Tony's hip.

"Gibbs," moans Tony in return, his cock rubbing against Gibbs's belly, throbbing and drooling, desperate for more. This might just be the best fuck of Tony's life.

"You close, Tony?" says Gibbs, a hot breath tickling Tony's ear and sending shivers down his spine.

"So close, boss," mutters Tony, squeezing Gibbs's ass in his hands and using his grip to hold Gibbs in place on his cock, grinding up into Gibbs's belly.

Gibbs grunts and pushes himself up, Tony's hands falling loose as Gibbs kneels up again between Tony's legs.

Tony groans at the loss and blinks his eyes open to look up at him. Gibbs's blue eyes are wild, his cheeks flushed and his silver hair a mess from Tony's hands tugging at it earlier, his lips kissed-red and parted with want.

"Ya know how I said I'd only ever let one guy get away with calling me daddy?" says Gibbs, fisting and pulling on his own cock and staring down at Tony with a hungry glint in his dark eyes.

Tony licks his lips, his hand drifting to his own cock and jacking lightly. "Yeah?" he asks weakly, not daring to hope and in no kind of mental state to take teasing of the cruel kind.

Gibbs grins slowly, wicked and roguish, and rubs his free hand roughly over Tony's tight balls, cupping them in his palm. "You're the one guy, Tony," says Gibbs gently, and he lightly squeezes Tony's balls.

"Oh god, boss," whimpers Tony, his dick pulsing at Gibbs's words, and he grips the root of his cock with an iron fist, not wanting to cum just yet.

Gibbs's grin gets wider. "That's daddy to you, sweetheart," he murmurs, and moves his hand to Tony's cockhead, stroking with his fingertips, lightly tracing his pee slit.

Tony whines, clenching his eyes shut in disbelief and pleasure, throwing his head back.

"Be a good boy for me and use the right title when you cum down my throat," adds Gibbs huskily, then he slips his hands under Tony's ass, scoops him up, and sucks down Tony's dick.

Tony yells, some wordless thing ripping its way out of his lungs, and his whole body arches, supporting himself on his shoulders, his feet once more planting themselves onto the bed.

He pushes his cock up into Gibbs's mouth as Gibbs hollows his cheeks and sucks him down, gripping his ass cheeks tightly and taking everything that Tony's got.

Tony's eyes roll back into his head, overwhelmed with pleasure. "So fucking good, boss. Gonna make me cum, daddy! Fuck, shit, damn, fuck, daddy!" babbles Tony as Gibbs hums around his cock, hands massaging his ass, and Gibbs pulls back off Tony's cock with a wet pop, takes a deep breath then wraps his lips back around the head and sucks him down again.

Tony's cockhead hits the back of Gibbs's mouth then slips down the airway, and Gibbs sucks Tony deep into his throat.

"Daddy, daddy, _daddy_ ," chants Tony, his heart pounding in his chest, sweat dripping down his forehead, and tension building in his whole body, his toes curling and abs tensing. He finds Gibbs's head with one hand, threading his fingers through those silky strands, and he holds Gibbs in place as he fucks in and out of Gibbs's hot wet throat, his cock aching painfully now.

Gibbs swallows around his cock, just once, and then Tony's asshole is clenching tight, his balls tightening and pulling up, and he's babbling and shouting who knows what - hopefully daddy like Gibbs had told him to, desperately wanting to be Gibbs's good boy - and Tony's climax roars through him, overcoming him like a shockwave as his cock pulses and spurts and he pours himself down Gibbs's throat.

Gibbs keeps swallowing around him, sucking him tightly and drinking his cum, and Tony is fucking glad Gibbs is holding him up by the ass in order to have this and feel this because all the strength falls out of his muscles, but it's alright, Gibbs finally lowers him back down and Tony collapses on the bed, splaying out like spilt jelly.

Blood rushes through Tony's ears as his heart keeps on pounding in his chest and his chest heaves as he breathes, rough and ragged, his lungs burning. Gibbs draws back from deep-throating him yet keeps Tony's cock in his mouth, sucking and licking Tony through the aftershocks.

Tony swallows and licks his lips, feeling like he's had his brain sucked out through his dick. It had felt so damned good. It still feels good, though it's verging on painful now with how sensitive he is post-orgasm. "Gibbs," says Tony hoarsely, stroking Gibbs's soft hair.

Gibbs looks up at him through eyes half-lidded in pleasure and lets Tony's cockhead slip out of his mouth. His lips are red, and shiny with cum and spit, and Tony reaches down, grabs a bicep and tugs until Gibbs slides up, and Tony presses their mouths together in a hard, bruising kiss.

Gibbs nips and nibbles at Tony's lower lip, pulling it into his mouth and sucking on that instead, groaning and rubbing his still hard cock against Tony's hip.

Tony pulls back to breathe, and Gibbs shifts off Tony to lay on his side, up on one elbow, curling over Tony and locking their gazes together as he brings a hand up and fists his cock. Tony slides a hand down to help him, feeling Gibbs's cockhead with his fingertips, fat and plush and leaking at the slit, and the thick, veiny shaft, hard and aching in their firm grips. Tony's own half-hard, softening cock twitches in sympathy.

Gibbs moans, staring into his eyes, and Tony stares back in wonder at Gibbs's brilliant blue eyes that are hazy with pleasure and soft with affection - for _him_. Gibbs cums with a low satisfied groan escaping his clenched jaw, his cock throbbing and spilling on Tony's belly, and Gibbs leans in close to rub their noses together, smiling gently at him.

Tony lightens his grip on Gibbs's dick but strokes him through his orgasm, and Gibbs lets go of his cock to grab Tony's free hand, but doesn't do anything with it, simply holding on, his gaze flickering from Tony's eyes to his mouth and back up.

Tony grins happily and closes the distance between them.

They kiss softly for a while, Gibbs's cock gently rubbing against Tony's hip as he works through the subsiding pleasure, and then Tony pushes Gibbs onto his back. Gibbs goes easily, sprawling out and pulling Tony with him, never mind that Tony's eagerly clambering on top, not wanting this kiss, their kissing and touching, to end, wanting to delay the inevitable just a little while longer.

Gibbs grins into the kiss, his large warm hands sliding over Tony's butt and back, gripping him firmly by the neck and cupping his jaw as he matches Tony's urgency with his own.

Finally, with one last chaste kiss, Tony draws back, because if he keeps this up, keeps prolonging their separation, he's going to seem desperate instead of passionate.

Tony smiles cheerfully down at Gibbs, hoping that his overall good mood - because he does feel good - hides his aching heart. "That was really good, Gibbs, you should give me a call if you want a repeat sometime," he says confidently. Tony's usually good enough to get a second go if he wants it. And he definitely wants it with Gibbs.

But Gibbs's own smile falters and fades.

"Yeah, sure, Tony," he mutters and turns his face away, making to get up, and Tony scrambles off of Gibbs as Gibbs actually sits up and gets off the bed, leaving Tony sitting there in complete confusion at the sudden change of atmosphere.

Tony stares, growing chilled and miserable, as Gibbs faces away from him and starts pulling on his clothes again, apparently in a rush to get away from him.

"Did- did you not like it?" stammers out Tony, wishing now that he'd sucked Gibbs's dick in return, regretting that he hadn't put more effort into making Gibbs feel good. He'd thought Gibbs had been happy finishing with his hand.

Gibbs doesn't even glance at him. "It was fine, DiNozzo." He sits on the bed, his back to Tony, and pulls his boots back on.

Tony scrubs his hands over his face, trying hard not to cry as his heart sinks in his chest. It was fine. Not the worst feedback he's ever heard, but certainly he's never been so damned with such faint praise before. And _DiNozzo_ , back to his last name already? He's still covered in Gibbs's _cum._

He looks at Gibbs's t-shirt clad back longingly, before Tony forces himself to get up and off the bed on the opposite side. This was only ever going to be a one night stand. He'd known that from the start, and he's got no right to be upset that Gibbs wants to move on without any strings attached.

"Have a good night, Gibbs," mumbles Tony, taking one last wistful look at Gibbs's back, before turning and walking to the en-suite.

Tony closes the door softly behind him and rests his forehead on the back of it, restraining the urge to bang his head against it. A few tears leak out the corner of his eyes and Tony makes himself breathe in and out slowly. Tony's always been sensitive to rejection, but he'll feel better after a hot shower to clean up.

The hot shower does in fact make him feel better as he focuses on the water running over his body, washing away the semen and sweat and leaving Tony warm and fresh afterwards.

He tries a smile in the mirror and it comes out okay, not quite happy but okay. Tony's gotten better at providing himself with his own stability and happiness over the years, and tonight's been a bit up and down, but he's still level-headed despite it.

Tony dries off and wraps the towel round his waist, then opens the door and walks back into the bedroom, where he lurches to a stop mid-step.

Gibbs is still there.

Gibbs is still sitting on the edge of the bed, his back to Tony, only now he's got his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands.

Tony blinks and stares at him.

"Gibbs?" says Tony cautiously, somewhere between hopeful and worried.

Gibbs sighs a long tired sigh and talks into his hands, a little muffled but fully understandable: "There any chance whatsoever, Tony, that you want something more fulfilling than just a one night stand with me?"

Tony, still mid-step, loses his balance and tumbles to the floor, landing on his ass, groaning. More from embarrassment than pain.

Gibbs whips around to look at him, wide-eyed with surprise, and Tony stares back at him in shock. Gibbs's eyes are red-rimmed from crying and his cheeks are shiny with tears.

Gibbs flinches at his scrutiny and roughly wipes his wet face with his hands, averting his gaze.

Tony carefully picks himself up and walks over, sitting beside Gibbs on the bed. His heart thumping against his ribs.

Gibbs turns his face away again, and suddenly Tony's wondering if maybe now he knows why Gibbs had done it that first time. Gibbs's sword and shield are his anger and quick temper, but unlike Tony, Gibbs doesn't have any masks, he wears his feelings, good and bad, right there on his face and in his eyes.

Tony reaches out with one hand, lightly touching his fingers to Gibbs's.

Gibbs's breath hitches and he looks down at their hands then looks up to Tony, wide-eyed in painful hope, his face on the edge of crumbling if Tony says or does the wrong thing.

Tony smiles kindly. "There's a pretty big chance that I would want that with you, actually."

Gibbs breaks, shatters, falls into tears and into Tony's arms, and Tony hugs him hard, rubbing his back, and between pressing loving kisses to Gibbs's hair he coaxes the full story out of Gibbs. Years of wanting Tony and not being able to have him, of Fornell growing sick and tired of his friend's pining and grumpy misery, half joking half serious when he hands Gibbs a new phone with the gay chat app already installed, and Gibbs's eventual surrender to temptation of just wanting to know what it would feel like, just the once, to his utter shock when Tony opened the door of Dimitri's hotel room.

When Gibbs is finished talking - his favourite functional mute probably all talked out for the year, thinks Tony with a fond and amused smile - Tony rocks Gibbs in his arms and tells his own side of the story. Loneliness, meaningless sex that felt good but left him empty, and a quiet regret that the man he wanted had never looked twice at him.

Eventually Gibbs sighs, a little sleepily. "Not so different from me," he murmurs into Tony's neck, and his arms tighten around Tony. "'Cept I was looking, Tony," adds Gibbs fiercely. Then shyly, "Guess we just missed each other's looking."

"Yeah," sighs Tony, exhausted, and rests his head against Gibbs's.

"Do you want to come home with me?" whispers Gibbs.

Tony nods, pleased and happy, but it's still another long minute before they untangle themselves. Gibbs helps him get dressed, to Tony's amusement, but given that he's practically falling asleep on his feet, he can't bring himself to mind. It's well after midnight now.

Tony pays up at the front desk, yawning in the receptionist's face but Gibbs tugs him away before he can apologise and bundles him into his truck. Tony nearly baulks at the truck door, thinking of his own gorgeous car left behind, but Gibbs promises to sort it out first thing tomorrow morning - well, this morning, now - so Tony scowls but lets it go.

He drifts off on the drive to Gibbs's house, and doesn't want to wake up when they get there, but eventually he lets Gibbs sweet talk him into stumbling out and into the house and up the stairs. They strip out their clothes and tumble down onto the bed, curling into each other, and Tony gives Gibbs one more kiss before drifting off, warm and safe and content in Gibbs's arms, with Gibbs happily in his.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say for myself.


End file.
